crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Morkez
Recently, I bought Pokémon Black. My friends made fun of me, saying how I would never get the rare ones. They all had the game long before I did. When I started playing, I explored the menu, created my file, chose a Snivy, and moved on. Upon beating the first gym leader, I decided to look at other menu options. Every time I restarted my game, I would always see a strange menu item titled "Mystery Gift". After a while I became so curious, I just had to find out what it was. The options were WiFi, Wireless, and Infrared. Since no one was close by, and I didn't have wireless internet, I went for a walk with Wireless mode. Returning from my walk, I checked the game and found a Pokémon in the list! Its name was Morkez... I was wondering what Pokémon it was, I had never heard about it before. I accepted it, and it told me to pick it up at a PokéCenter. I booted up my file, and arrived at the PokéCenter. What I read would be my warning, and I ignored it. When I asked for the Pokémon, it said: "For the love of God, are you sure you want to take this!?" I was given either the answer Yes and No. I was worried. I hovered over No but it strangely went to Yes. I tried switching back, but it wouldn't let me. So I pressed Yes. I got my Pokémon and checked it. To me, it looked like an abnormal Zekrom. I challenged my friends, and when Morkez was thrown out, they were struck with awe. "How can he have this and we don't!?" they would say. I had heard that a lot during the battle. The first time I used him in battle, I beat every other Pokémon in one shot, never taking damage. The next day in school, my friend looked worried. I asked him what was wrong. "My Pokémon were all dead - literally, bloody and mutilated," he muttered, not making eye contact with me. "And my Trainer was stuck in a room... with Morkez written in their blood on the wall. I can't even delete my file, and it's all your fault!" He then pushed me and quickly walked away. What was he talking about? I thought he was just joking around, jealous at how quickly I won that battle. However, the same thing started happening to my other friends. My sister, my cousin, and everyone I ever used Morkez against. Nervous at what Morkez was doing to everyone, I made a thread on /X/, asking if anyone had had any similar encounters. I got one response. He told me to throw away my game immediately. He also had a similar Pokémon with the White version. Its name was Marihser. I told him he was just bullshitting me, but the thread crashed. I started to become worried. Was he telling the truth? I tried releasing Morkez. But a prompt showed up. "I'm sorry." I pressed A. "I didn't mean to. I was just playing around." I continued. "Do you forgive me?" I had a choice. I chose No and the game shut off. I turned on my DS and went to the game. My file name was "Please forgive me." That was impossible, that's too many characters for a file name. When I opened it, I was in a room. On the wall... in red, splattered, text... was Morkez. My Pokémon... all dead... bloodied... mutilated... Tears welled up in my eyes. I took a step forward, and a text box appeared. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I shut off the game, and took out Black. I smashed it until the game was unrecognizable. I will never forgive him. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll